Kindred Spirits
by Jimli
Summary: When Dante drags Vergil to a bar, the last thing he expected was to find someone he could find common ground with, but is it real, or just the alcohol? Partially inspired by GinaeEvans' Twenty Prompts. AU, OC. No lemons, no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This is kind of a light romance story. AU, no lemons, but I rated it M for alcohol usage, adult themes, and language. What can I say? Dante's language is rough. No definite spot timeline-wise, because of the AU, but you'll should get the gist. It is a complete story, with three chapters. Tell me what you think. ;P_

_Naturally, Capcom owns these guys and their world. *sigh*_

**Kindred Spirits**

"No." Vergil's tone was flat and almost dangerous with the refusal. Dante was undeterred.

"Tell you what, Verge, I'll flip a coin. Heads, you go. Tails, I go and let you get back to stroking your books." Vergil half grinned; he knew what kind of abysmal luck Dante had with even the simplest of bets.

"Deal." Dante flipped, caught the coin deftly, and showed it to Vergil. Heads. Vergil frowned; Dante grinned.

"Don't worry, Verge! It's just down the street, you'll love the place!"

"Not that wretched strip club." Dante pouted, feigning hurt.

"Vergil, you wound me. We'll go to a bar, not the club, I promise." Vergil made a disgusted noise somewhere between a grunt and a snort.

They were sitting at the bar, but only Dante was drinking. Vergil was stubbornly sitting, impatiently waiting for this night to be over.

"Come on, Verge, don't make me drink alone."

"You're hardly drinking alone, little brother. You have two woman sitting with you crudely and wantonly vying for your attention." One of the said women tittered, primly covering her mouth as she did so, although Vergil wondered why she bothered considering how she covered so very little else. The other looked somewhat affronted. Vergil was holding out some small hope for her intelligence. Dante shook his head somewhat dramatically.

"Just goes to show you that identical twins really can be complete opposites, right, ladies?" He winked roguishly; Vergil felt the human urge to vomit. "Aww, Verge, I know you're just jealous because I have all the charm." Vergil snorted.

"A useless tactic for the sole purpose of procreating." Both of the women tittered this time, causing his opinion of the second woman to zero out.

"You know, Verge, if you don't remove that stick from up your ass, the ladies are going to believe you're gay." His eyes twinkled with mirth. "Then again, maybe having a gay twin will improve my popularity with the other ladies in the room." Vergil eyed his twin, suddenly quite tired of Dante's shallow persona.

"Dante, I'll pay you the compliment of asking why you insist on playing the fool for the sake of two human women who are only interested in your face and body, if you'll allow me to remove myself from this farce and go home." Dante grew suddenly serious.

"Maybe I feel the need to lighten up every once in a while, Vergil. Try it." He grinned again, raising the bottle and sloshing its contents. "Have a drink. You'll feel a lot better about that stick."

"Absolutely not, Dante. Stay with your entertainment if you must, I'm leaving." He moved to do so, but Dante caught his arm. One of the women spoke up.

"Aww, come on, if your no-fun brother wants to go, let him. We'll share you." Looking at the two women far more seriously than he had all night, Dante replied.

"How about he just stays and you ladies find someone else to share." Offended at the rejection, they abruptly stood and stalked away from the twins. Vergil looked down at brother in confusion.

"Why did you do that? You spend half our time here flirting with two females who were obviously interested in sharing your bed, just to send them away?" Dante smiled, a genuine one, not his usual cocky grin.

"Any babes who don't want to spend time with my brother aren't worth the bother. Besides, there are plenty of others willing to do me the same service." Vergil sat down on the stool, clearly nonplussed. "Tell you what, Verge, how about we flip a coin again. Heads, you have a drink with me. Tails, we head home right now." Vergil arched an eyebrow.

"No human floozies?"

"No females at all, floozy or not."

"Fine." Dante flipped the coin, letting it land on the bar between them. It was heads. Vergil swore rather colorfully. Dante chuckled.

"I've got just the thing to wash the bad taste out of your mouth, bro." He got a double shot glass from the bartender and poured it full for his brother. Vergil grimaced, but drank the entire glass.

Half an hour later, Dante had another bottle of Jack at the bar, though the two of them had split most of it already. He poured Vergil another double and signaled to the bartender to get yet another bottle. Vergil was already more-than-a-little sloshed, but threw back the double with abandon.

"Here, Verge, can you pour us both another? I have need of the facilities." He grinned as he watched his soused older twin very carefully fill his own glass, down its contents, then refill it.

When someone sat back down only a moment later, Vergil pushed Dante's shot glass, newly refilled, in that direction.

"That was fast. The way you spoke, I thought you were going to screw some woman."

"I beg pardon?" Vergil looked over sharply at the woman now seated next to him.

"Sorry. I thought you were my brother."

"Oh! Is this seat taken, then? I'm sorry." She moved to hop off of the seat, but Vergil grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Please. I prefer your company to that of my ridiculous twin."

"Well, if you're sure he won't mind..." Vergil snorted.

"As I said, I thought he'd gone to a liaison."

"I see. Does he often?"

"Not as often as he brags about, I'm sure." She giggled, which Vergil found strangely attractive.

"Maybe I should leave, then. I'd hate to give your...twin, you said? Reason to believe I'd go for a knee-knocker." She giggled again. "Then again, if he's as good-looking as you are, maybe that's not such a bad idea."

"He resembles me. We're identical, but I'm elder." He put back another double.

"So, do you come here often?" Vergil snorted.

"No. He dragged me here, and insisted I drink. I lost a coin toss."

"Wow, that's harsh, but if you want to quit or go home, why don't you?" Vergil looked at her. She was pretty: brown hair, green eyes, sharp features. He suddenly wanted to hear her giggle again, watch her mouth as she spoke. He smiled at her. Her eyes grew a little wide, and he remembered that most humans thought his smile was dangerous looking. She cocked her head at an angle, her eyes roaming his face. The thought aroused him, but instead of shifting around uncomfortably or looking away, he focused on her, almost daring her to notice. When her eyes locked on his again, he deliberately looked downward into his lap. Her eyes followed, and she blushed, looking back to the shot in front of her. He grinned, only vaguely wondering what was wrong with him.

"You're gonna be all offended, but when you smiled, you kind of looked like some sort of walking death, you know like a really hot Grim Reaper. And your eyes, they're like this icy blue, like glaciers and icebergs. But then you made me look in your lap like, like some horny teenage boy." She laughed, a sharp ringing sound that was surprisingly more interesting and arousing than her girly giggles. "You know, I'm really bad at this whole socializing/flirting thing. That's why my girlfriends drag me out of the apartment. Usually kicking and screaming."

"I know the feeling, my foolish little brother did the same to me. He's trying to get laid, I know it. He insisted on bringing me merely to use me as a foil for his sense of humor."

"Wow. At least my friends leave me to my own devices." She laughed again. "Although their usual comment is 'Leaving you to your own devices would be fine, except they're always doomsday devices.' Aren't they a riot?" Vergil found himself smiling again.

"Are you a mad scientist, then?"

"No, just one of those morbid freaks who like researching murderers, psychos, and torture devices. See, if my friends thought about it, they could say, 'except they're always torture devices', which would be just as funny, but more accurate." Her eyes grew shiny. "I have schematics for some real classics, as well as some from various media, and even some little working models..." She trailed off, frowning at herself. "I bet you don't want to hear all this. At this point, my last few blind dates all suddenly remembered they had pressing engagements. To other women." Vergil half smiled and shook his head.

"No, I find this fascinating, please continue." Her face shone with delight as she continued about her collection. A thought occurred to him.

"I have a book regarding the intricate devices used in the legendary Temen-ni-Gru. I'm sure you would find it to your liking."

"Oooh, really? I would _love_ to see that!"

When Dante returned from the bathroom, he found Vergil chatting animatedly with some small brunette. Vergil was drawing something with his finger, and she was paying close attention, nodding periodically. When he stopped, he said something that made her laugh, and she playfully swatted his shoulder. Dante expected Vergil to react poorly to that, but instead, he watched as his brother captured her hand. She tried to pull away, only to have him grin at her and waggle his other index finger at her. Dante had never seen his twin so _flirty. _The bottle of Jack was slowly disappearing between the two of them. He grinned to himself, then strolled up to them.

"Who's your friend, Verge?" Vergil scowled at the arrival of his brother and released the woman's hand abruptly.

"Oh! Are you the ridiculous younger twin?" Vergil laughed, and was it merely Dante's imagination, or did his twin's eyes rove over the young lady's heaving breasts as she laughed, too?

Vergil was waiting for his admittedly much more easygoing and charming twin to capture her attention. Dante grinned in a way Vergil could only suppose was called 'winningly'.

"Name's Dante. This is my evil twin, Vergil." She laughed again, but Vergil scowled at his rather foolish twin.

"Aw, Dante, evil twins are people, too, you know." She turned back to Vergil, who perked up at her subtle slight at Dante's expense.

"I guess I'd better let your brother have his seat and drink back. It was nice to meet you, Vergil. I guess your folks liked Italian poetry, huh?"

"It has an 'e', instead of an 'i'." She smiled.

"Vergil with an 'e', huh? Bet it looks better that way. Mine almost sounds like a Mary Pseudonym. 'James Grace Lee Black', but I like it. 'Sides, I usually just go by Jim, anyways." Vergil wrinkled his nose.

"That's a very masculine name for a very pretty female." Dante blinked at him in surprise, but she laughed, the ringing sound arousing him again.

"That's the first time I've heard that in such a complimentary light, Vergil. I'm not sure if you're blind drunk, hard-up, or just being kind, but I'll humor you. How about you think of something better suited for a 'very pretty female'?"

"Grazia. Since you like Italian poetry." She shook her head, but she was smiling and her face had a slight blush.

"I like Inferno, but I read it in English. My foreign language skills are erratic, mostly concerning very naughty things, or words I researched for my flaky writing projects. But I like it. Well, good night, then, guys. It was nice to meet you." She hopped off the stool, but Vergil caught her arm.

"Wait. I would like it if you came home with me." She blushed, her eyes wide again. "I find myself very attracted to you." He looked down again, wanting to see how flushed her face would become. He grinned at the answer - very.

"Okay. Why not? Let me tell my friends, okay? That way when you do turn out to be some evil psycho killer, they can i.d. you to the cops." She smiled brightly, then rushed to a darker corner of the bar.

"Well, well, Verge, way to go. I don't think she believed me about the evil twin bit, though." Vergil scowled at his brother.

"Ridiculous. It has been years since I tried to join the human and demon worlds. My goals have shifted."

"Yeah, apparently towards diminutive brunettes. Not that I blame you Verge, she's a cutie. I didn't expect the soft, feminine type to be your thing, but considering how you feel about Lady and Trish, maybe it's not so surprising."

"If you knew what she knows about death, torture, and pain, you wouldn't believe she was soft and feminine." Vergil smirked, enjoying the confused look on his twin's face. She bounded back over towards the white-haired men and leaned into Vergil. They left together and Dante sat back at the bar, musing.

Lady plopped onto the stool his brother had vacated. Dante poured her a double, but she shook her head.

"You know, I thought I just saw Vergil walk by chatting, _chatting_, with some bubbly brunette about someone called Johann Philipp Siebenkees, whoever that is. I don't think I need any of your rotgut." Dante pushed the drink back towards her.

"You did. I brought Vergil here, got him to knock back a few, left to answer nature's call, came back to see them flirting. She was going to leave, but he asked her home, instead." Lady downed the double and jerked the glass, indicating she needed another. He poured it and watched her drain it before she spoke again.

"How did you even get him out of the shop?" Dante grinned.

"I won the coin toss." Lady shook her head, and they quietly finished the bottle and its brother.

Dante helped Lady home, then slipped into the shop. He walked up to Vergil's door, but didn't hear anything. He shrugged, then went into his own room. He grinned to himself. He fished the coin out of his pocket, giving it a flip. Both sides of the coin had Trish's silhouette - heads. This night had been fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Here's chapter 2, I know it's kind of short. Please let me know what you think! I'll try to get the last chapter up fairly soon. ;P_

_Naturally, Capcom still owns these guys. At this point, it might be for the best; I'm sure the battles over who got to keep the twins for him/herself would be bloody and violent..._

**Mourning After**

"Come on, Verge. You didn't even sleep with her? What about being attracted to her? She spent the night in your room, in your bed, with you, and the two of you didn't even do anything?!" At least Dante's exasperation was amusing, if the conversation wasn't.

"I fail to see why this is important to you, but if you must know, we talked. We have similar interests, and she spent most of the night reading through some of my books with me. When it became very late, I didn't think that she should try to walk home, so I invited her to stay here. The office is not a convenient, private, quiet, or particularly safe place to sleep. I was not going to subject the woman to sleeping in your room, whether you were there or not, so that only left my room. I have my bed and a single desk chair in my room. Therefore, _yes_, Dante, she slept in my bedroom, in my bed, with me."

"But without sex."

"_Of course _we did not have sex."

"You are straight, Verge, right?" Vergil snorted.

"Again, I fail to see the importance, but _yes_, Dante, as you well know, I am attracted to women, not men."

"Then why didn't you take advantage of the cute piece you had in your bed?"

"I do not believe that I have to sleep with every female that crosses my path, Dante, unlike you. She is a very nice girl to talk to, we share interests, nothing more." Dante eyed his twin doubtfully.

"You're lying, Vergil. She had you turned on last night, I could smell it. She saw it for herself." Vergil frowned at his twin.

"You deliberately tried to set me up. My unfortunate intolerance for alcohol combined with the connection I made with her caused the rest." Dante snorted, clearly unbelieving.

It was true, for the most part. This morning when they'd awakened, she had been wearing very little, and he'd felt no real desire for her. Vergil frowned again, this time more to himself than at Dante. She'd smiled rather warmly at him, her face a little flushed at her state of undress. He had politely gone to the bathroom to shower and dress, expecting her to dress while he was out of the room. When he'd come back, however, she hadn't moved at all.

"I thought you would have dressed by now." Her smile had instantly faded and she'd grabbed her clothes, dressed, and left. Vergil was really no less puzzled now than he had been then.

"Are we done, Dante? Lady had a job for one of us, one I will take, since I know you won't. I do not want to be late." Dante sighed a little dramatically, and Vergil took his leave.

A few weeks later, at a bookstore that he loved, Vergil saw her again.

"Hello, Grazia. I see you remembered the name of this store after all." She looked up, obviously surprised.

"Oh, Vergil. Yeah, well, I did. I thought I'd see if it had some of those books you'd mentioned that night. I've been more than a little bored the last couple of weeks or so, and thought the research might be fun."

"Did you find them?"

"No, but I have barely begun to explore this section, to be honest."

"I don't mind helping." He said, turning his attention to the shelves.

"Well, I,... Well, you seem to be pretty busy, so you really don't have to bother." He frowned, half turning towards her. She was acting a little odd...

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Vergil asked bluntly.

"No! I, I just...didn't think you'd want to bother, after the other morning." He frowned. She sighed.

"Look, I know you were a little drunk that night, and I got the hint in the morning, loud and clear. Although I was trying very hard not to, and had been trying not to get the hint all that night in your room."

"What hint?" She shrugged.

"That you weren't interested in me after the alcohol wore off. Kind of like being coyote ugly, except I didn't even get the bragging rights beforehand." She turned to her pile of notes and books on the table. "It's okay, I'm not offended, or even really hurt, I guess. I know I'm not much to look at." Vergil blinked, barely crediting this speech any sort of credibility.

"You expected me to sleep with you as well." She visibly winced.

"Yeah, I know, right? Totally out of my league, what was I thinking?" She gathered her things, hastily shelving books while completely avoiding looking at him. "Well, I think I've embarrassed myself enough today, how about I make my exit stage right." She skirted the table and ducked out of the store. Vergil stared after her, vaguely wondering what had happened.

"And then he says, 'You expected me to sleep with you as well.'. Gods, I thought I was going to die right there, hearing him say that all blunt like that. Worst moment ever, Sheila." The blonde Sheila put her arms around her distraught friend.

"Aw, come on, Jim, it'll be all right. Really." The brunette pulled away, giving her friend a bitter smile.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't believe that some sexy god may have been interested in you, only to find that your reality check had bounced instead." She frowned. "Not that you have problems with sexy gods, they really are interested in you."

"Oh, you exaggerate. Anyways, if he's not interested, why are you, right?"

"Right." The brunette agreed miserably.

"What is coyote ugly?" Vergil asked. Dante looked up from his magazine, blinking. Did he just ask...?

"What?"

"I believe she said 'coyote ugly'. What is it?"

"The phrase or the movie?"

"There is a movie?" Dante sighed.

"What exactly did she say? Whoever she is." Vergil closed his eyes, no doubt getting ready to recite the conversation verbatim.

"She said, 'Kind of like being coyote ugly, except I didn't even get the bragging rights beforehand.'" Dante frowned.

"When you get drunk, take home a chick, fuck her, and wake up in the morning to realize she's demon-ass ugly. The idea is that you'd rather chew your arm off than move it and risk waking her up."

"Why do humans have such ridiculous phrases?"

"So, was she?"

"Was she what?" Dante sighed.

"Was she coyote ugly? The chick you overheard?"

"I didn't overhear her, Dante, she was speaking to me. As for being ugly, you should know; it was the girl from the bar."

"That cutie you let run out?" He frowned. "She was talking about that night, wasn't she? Aww, you really are evil, Verge, making her think she was too ugly for you to sleep with. Too bad she doesn't know about that stick up your ass; it would help her perspective on things." He flipped his magazine back up, leaving his brother rankled over his comment. Without looking back at his seething twin, Dante asked another question.

"Did you get that exorcism book?"

"Of course, although I had to visit our secondary source to do it. The usual bookstore did not have it." Dante did a bit of quick figuring. Vergil must have seen her at the bookstore, then.

"Well, I'll let you get to work on that then. I need to stretch my legs anyway." He slipped on his coat and shouldered the guitar case containing Rebellion.

He arrived at the bookstore a little while later, not really expecting to find her there. The girl behind the counter knew who he was talking about, however, and a little judicious flirting got him enough information to start looking for her. He never stopped to consider what he was doing or why, just ambled down the street in the right direction.

When he returned to Devil May Cry a few hours later, he had a decent idea of her general neighborhood, and decided he needed to expand his reading habits.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**_Thanks to any and all readers for reading, and thanks to the reviewers for the encouragement! This is the final chapter, with all the same warnings as before, alcohol, adult themes, language. Let me know what you think. ;P_

_Yeah, we all know who still owns these guys, right?_

**Choreographer**

"Excuse me, babe, mind if I sit here?" She shook her head absently without looking up. When he plopped down right next to her, she wondered if that had been a good idea. When she looked over and saw who it was, she knew it had been a bad idea. It was the twin, Dante. At least it wasn't Vergil again, though she was starting to regret her love of this bookstore. She decided to ignore him.

"So, you said your name was Jim, right?" Buzzard balls, he even remembered her. She sighed.

"Yeah. Dante, right?"

"In one, babe." He grinned, winking at her. She shut her book.

"You know what? I really have to go. So lovely meeting you again and all that." She got up, but he caught her arm, suddenly quite serious.

"Look, babe, I know you probably don't want much to do with me, or Verge. Especially Vergil, but hear me out. He has a hard time with humans and likes to forget that by acting like he doesn't care. Okay, truthfully, he mostly doesn't, but he genuinely liked you." She snorted.

"Right. So much so that as soon as he was sober, which happened surprisingly quickly I might add, he was all business, not to mention the subtle yet harsh way he let me know he had no further interest in me. I'm sure there's something ironic there; most of my dates thought I would've been fine to fuck until I regaled them with a list of my interests and showed a little personality. Your brother was the opposite. The epitome of 'let me guess, you've got a great personality'. Thanks for the pep talk, but I've got genuine friends for that, so I don't need to hear the sympathetic brother routine." She shrugged out of his slackened grip and made to walk off again.

"You really are a good match for him; you're the only human I know of that could match him for cynicism."

"Why do the two of you do that, talk about humans like you aren't?"

"Habit that came from our father. He wasn't human and neither are we." She stopped and slowly turned around to face him again.

"So, was Vergil drunk at all?"

"At first, yeah, probably. For being half-devil, he doesn't process alcohol very well. Better than some humans, I guess, but nowhere near as well as you'd think he should. It pisses him off, which is why he doesn't drink very often."

"Right. Look, as fascinating as all this is, it doesn't change anything. If it's all the same to you, I'll just go and all three of us can just forget the whole silly incident. I mean, he thought it was ridiculous that I expected something more, you are here for whatever reason trying to apologize or explain, I haven't decided which, and I got my fill of being embarrassed over the whole thing." She laughed a little bitterly. "I even made that insinuation about knee-knockers. Wow. Half-devils, huh? Well, upside? He didn't try to eat me, that's what devils do to humans, right? Rape, kill, eat? So, thanks for the upside."

"Be at the bar tonight. We'll be there."

"Why, so you can get him drunk enough that he might eat me? No thanks."

"Yep. Great match for him. You're even as hard-headed as he is. I just want to prove to him - and you - that your connection wasn't a fluky side-effect of his drunkenness. I can get him there, and he'll be stone sober. You be there, and I'll bet he takes you home again."

"And what? If he's not drunk, he definitely will not be interested in me, remember?" Dante pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just trust me, babe. Show up. Consider it a favor." He thought she'd balk again, but she sighed, shaking her head.

"Okay. One big favor."

She was sitting in the bar, thinking she had to be crazy, when they walked in. Dante briefly glanced her way, but Vergil seemed too intent on arguing with his brother to notice anything.

"I am _not_ drinking with you again, Dante, so why are we here?" He snorted disgustedly. "You're using me to pick up a woman, aren't you? I suppose you're going to try that ridiculous gay brother ploy?" Dante chuckled.

"Nah, no babe is going to believe a guy as uptight and cranky as you are is gay. I just wanted to settle a debate that Lady and I were having."

"Debate?" Dante shrugged.

"Argument. She reckons you're a better fighter than I am, better moves, more grace and fluidity, more finesse, less wasted energy."

"What does that have to do with this bar?" Dante grinned.

"Choreography. Dancing." Vergil's eyes narrowed.

"Why isn't Lady here?" For the first time, his twin looked a little abashed.

"I wanted to test it out without her, see for myself. Knowing my luck, she'd win either way." Vergil eyed his brother suspiciously.

"No. I am _not_ going to have a dance contest with you. The very sound of it is ridiculous." Dante shrugged lightly, turning to the bartender.

"Sure, whatever, Vergil. I can tell Lady I'm right, and she can't disprove it." The blue twin looked at the red. He was letting this go? Vergil turned towards the bartender as well, ordering a root beer.

"Say, Verge, the cutie you ran off, you're not interested in her, right?"

"I already answered that, Dante. You know I dislike repeating myself." His twin nodded.

"Good. I think I'll go out on the floor and try to impress her then." He knocked back the shot he had poured and went out onto the dance floor. Vergil turned, looking in the direction his brother was now facing and saw the woman at a back table. He frowned. He hadn't noticed her. He looked back to his brother, who was indeed moving with the music. Dante did dance well, Vergil had to admit, if only to himself, and he _did_ attract females with his body that way. Often. _Too _often. He frowned, looking back to the girl. She was watching Dante, her eyes definitely roving his twin's writhing and gyrating form.

Vergil snorted, swigging at his drink again. He didn't see the fascination with dancing, really, just a human mating ritual, as his twin proved time and again. Mating ritual, yes; not the same caliber as a fight, or even a practice routine. _That_ required something, not just a bunch of thrusting and wiggling.

What was he doing _now_? Running his hands over his own body? Vergil scowled. An oversexed vertical display of maneuvers best left behind closed doors, if done at all.

He peeked at the girl again. She was clearly embarrassed by Dante's attention to her, yet...she was enjoying his display. His scowl deepened. Dante couldn't care less about her, just the fact she was a "cutie". Someone he could impress with his looks.

Looks that he _knew _she was attracted to because of her previous attention to him, _Vergil_. She'd barely looked at Dante that first night. He angrily swigged on his soda again. Damn Dante. The song ended, and the red twin flipped the girl a cheeky wink before coming back to the bar. She blushed. _Blushed!_ Vergil finished off the bottle and slammed it onto the counter.

"You know something, Verge, I think she liked it."

"A vulgar display of your craven and wanton desires." A rather moodier tune started playing, and Vergil rose, strolling onto the floor. Closing his eyes, he began picturing foes filling the layout of the floor. He went into one of his practice routines, one that switched between sword and hand-to-hand, slashing down his imagined enemies, seeing the battle play out in his head without ever cracking open his eyes. The haunting melody of the song coupled with its thumping beat set the tone and pace for his moves; his mind's eye saw the demise of every opponent, carefully mapped out in a precise rhythm. The song faded to a close as the last demon fell, and he opened his eyes to find her jade orbs staring at him, her face flushed, and her chest heaving. A _much_ better reaction than Dante had received from her. Vergil smirked.

Another song had started, but he was aware of the _silence_ from the other patrons. Glancing around, he found every eye on him, some astounded, some desirous, but oddly none as satisfying as her reaction. He walked to her, watching her face roll through a few different, conflicting emotions. She looked away as he sat down.

"You enjoyed watching me."

"I,...It was very interesting." She responded a little stiffly.

"You liked it more than my brother's courtship preening."

"I don't think your brother is all that interested in me. Then again, neither are you, so what's the difference, right?" He frowned, taking momentary stock of the situation. Dante hadn't excited her, but he, Vergil, had, and if he were honest, he'd liked her excitement. It had, in fact, excited him. He looked at her again and an image of her with a lot fewer clothes came to mind. He remembered the way her skin had looked that morning, flushed then like now. His eyes trailed down her form, remembering the way she'd looked in a lot greater detail than he would have credited before and quite suddenly, he wanted her in a way he hadn't the other morning. He reached across the table and cupped her cheek.

"Would you like to accompany me home?" She snorted disdainfully.

"I'm not really in the mood for reading tonight, thanks." He rolled his thumb over her lips, feeling her shudder slightly.

"Neither am I." She nodded, and they rose from the table wordlessly.

Dante grinned as he watched the scene play out, his eyes following his twin's back as Vergil led the girl outside. He turned back to the bar and ordered another bottle. He might as well give them a nice head start, and there were plenty of bottles that needed drinking.

_**A/N: **__Well, that's pretty well it. I hope you enjoyed it, but whether you did or not, let me know, huh? Oh, for anyone who's curious, I suppose the two songs each twin danced to are up to your imagination, but I did have specific ones in mind... Your thoughts? ;P Jimli_


End file.
